Nara-To
by pain17ification
Summary: Born into the Shadow Users of the Hidden Leaf, how will a certain Maelstrom make his mark on the world now that he is born with a supportive family? Will he laze about like most of his clansmen, or will he shake things up with his energy? And what will happen when Messengers decide to test him? Naruto as a Nara idea. Something different, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Family Life

**So…I wanted to try something different. Nothing else special about this decision.**

 **Like or hate it, this first chapter is simply a test to see how "different" things are viewed on this site. Please leave your thoughts/comments in a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

 _Nara-To_

 _Chapter 1: Family Life_

* * *

Soft snores could be heard from a teenage boy as he rested on the roof of a home, illuminated by the crescent moon and stars in the sky. His head was situated in his arms as he slept, and his laid posture showed the epitome of content relaxation.

Unfortunately for him, his relaxation was cut short by a woman's voice.

"How many times have I told you that the roof is not for sleeping, young man?!"

The yell stirred him from his sleep, and he opened his eyes to reveal violet irises to the world. With a yawn that showed strangely sharp canines, he roused himself to a sitting position and rubbed the back of his spiky, wine red hair; playing with the tied portion that looked like a frazzled wolf's tail.

From the feet upward, he was dressed in black sandals with matching pants that were taped at the ankles and had a kunai holster on the right leg. A burnt orange sash acted as his belt while his torso had a matching orange shirt without sleeves that rested beneath a mesh armor top. Covering it all was an open jacket with short sleeves that was colored dark crimson with a black outline. The shoulders of the jacket had two different symbols on them; the left bearing the encircled insignia of the Nara Clan while the right held the famous red spiral of the Uzumaki Clan.

"I lost count after the first dozen times or so…" he answered as he fought another yawn. "I lost track of time stargazing, I guess."

With a frustrated sigh, she dropped her irritation and sent him a stern look. "I can appreciate looking at the sky now and then, but I still can't understand how you Nara men can do so every chance you get."

"At least my choice can only be viewed during certain hours," he argued cheekily with a grin that stretched his whiskered cheeks.

"Still doesn't stop you from doing it _every night_ , mister."

A hapless shrug with an easy smile was his response to that, making her sigh again.

"Just get inside. You need to eat."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, speaking respectfully this time as he followed her inside the house from the roof access.

"Another thing I need to remind you about. You don't need to call me that, dear." She stopped walking, turning to face him with a gentler expression. "I thought I was _kaa-chan_ to you?"

"You are," he assured her, looking away with slightly red cheeks. "It's just…weird after you told me that you're _not_ my mom…" His voice dropped as he added, "…sorry…"

Her smile softened as she crouched slightly, cupping his chin and making him meet her gaze. "I still raised you as my own, sweetheart. Yes, I didn't give birth to you, but the moment I claimed you into this household was the very moment I swore to be a mother to you. Kushina wanted me or Mikoto to look after you if anything happened. I'm just sad that something _did_ happen…" Her smile turned somber. "She was your mother, but she was also my sister in all but blood."

He returned her smile, moving in to embrace the woman.

"Besides, you and I _are_ related by blood. Or did you forget that I'm still your aunt, Naruto?"

Naruto Nara smiled at Yoshino as he pulled away from her. "I didn't forget…kaa-chan."

She smiled a bit brighter, leaning in to kiss the top of his head before sending him ahead with a gentle push. "Now, get going, mister. I didn't cook a nice dinner just to let it go cold."

With a chuckle, he rushed downstairs to join the other two Nara men in his family. His father figure, Shikaku, was enjoying a dish of sake as he finished his plate while his brother figure, Shikamaru, was resting his head in his hand. His eyes were closed and his plate was empty, letting anyone see that he was sleeping at the table.

"The stars good tonight?" Shikaku asked as he entered the dining room.

"Nice and bright thanks to the clear sky," Naruto replied with a grin, sitting down and placing some food on his plate. "How long did the match with Shika-nii go this time?"

"Four hours…" Shikamaru mumbled, blearily opening his eyes. "Bout time you came back down. She wouldn't let me leave until you came. Troublesome redhead…"

A sheepish chuckle was Naruto's initial reply before he gained a cheeky grin. "You could've offered to come get me yourself. Or was that to _troublesome_ too, Lazybones?"

"Tch…" was the child genius's eloquent response to the taunt.

"That's enough of that, Naruto. Eat," Yoshino ordered as she took the empty plates and dishes to wash. "After you eat, I want to see your progress on that beginner scroll on fūinjutsu."

"I told you that I breezed through that, kaa-chan," Naruto shot back as he ate, earning a look from Yoshino as he talked with food in his mouth.

"Finish what's in your mouth before talking!" she admonished, earning a sheepish look. "And I don't care if _you_ think you've finished it. I'm going to test you and see for myself. Got it?"

Shikamaru chose this time to mumble to his adoptive brother, "Just go with it, or else she'll become more troublesome…"

"I heard that, young man."

"See?" he asked rhetorically, not sounding ashamed while Naruto sweatdropped.

Shikaku smirked at the byplay as he took another drink. It was just another night in the Nara household for him.

* * *

The following morning at dawn, Naruto was already dressed and awake. He was currently outside in the woods owned by the Nara Clan, feeding some of the deer that came to check on who was visiting. One of the does with interesting white spots in her fur walked over to him, nuzzling her head into Naruto's side before accepting the offered grains he had in his palm.

"Good morning, Shiroi," he greeted her, using his free hand to brush the top of her head. "You're looking much better than you did last time I visited. Your leg back to full strength?"

She gave a soft bleat in response, moving her right foreleg back and forth to show him that it was all better.

"That's good to hear." He then moved over to a tree and sat down with his back resting against it, letting Shiroi lay beside him and rest her head on his lap. "…I'm nervous about my test, Shiroi. I've been trying really hard to get my Clone Jutsu to an acceptable level, but I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Tou-san has been helping me with my chakra control, but it never seems to be enough."

She sensed his depression and nuzzled against him to try and cheer him up. It earned her some more pets on the head, but she still felt his distress.

"I've failed every practice session with that jutsu, but I just can't pull it off. Kaa-chan told me that there were other types of Clones, but she doesn't know if the Academy will allow me to use them to pass. I'd talk to the Old Man, but he's been busier than usual lately. Even that mummy guy he was talking to looks like he's expecting me to pass; and I don't even know who that guy is!"

A sharp grunt from one of the stags made Naruto wince, knowing he was being too loud.

"Sorry…" he apologized, earning another grunt from the stag before he resumed grazing. "I'm just frustrated with everything, Shiroi. I know Shika-nii will pass; he'll just do the bare minimum to do so. But I'm trying really hard, and it feels like it's for nothing."

Shiroi gave him as sympathetic a look that a deer could pull off, raising her head up to lick his whiskered cheek in reassurance. This finally made him smile again as he pressed her forehead to his, enjoying the closeness he had with the animal.

"Well, if all else fails, I could always just become a groundskeeper here," he mused aloud. "I'd be able to spend more time with you and the others that way."

She gave a grunt in response, shaking her head before nudging him.

"Alright, I get it," he relented. "No quitter-talk when there's still a chance. Can't blame me for trying to find the silver lining though, Shiroi."

He swore that she rolled her eyes at him, despite the oh-so-innocent gaze she had.

* * *

A couple hours later, Naruto was about to head out the door with his brother. "We'll see you guys after the exams," he bid.

"Hold on!" Yoshino called from inside, stepping out the door to catch them before they took off. "Shikamaru, you go on ahead. I need a moment with your brother."

"Troublesome… Don't take too long, or he'll be late," the lazy teen bid as he walked off to meet Choji at the gates of the Nara Compound. The two were the best of friends, so it was no surprise that the hefty boy would wait for him to head to the Academy together.

Left alone with his mother-aunt, Naruto asked, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Any luck figuring out how to make a successful Clone Jutsu?" she asked back, looking slightly worried.

"No luck…"

"Have you been practicing the control exercises Shikaku and I taught you?"

"Every day, kaa-chan."

She bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to help her son. "…What if we lowered your chakra? Restricted the maximum output and gave you less to deal with?"

"I don't think that would help. That would just lower the cap; not improve my control," he shot down, recalling the footnotes on _Chakra Restrictions_ that was in the fūinjutsu scrolls. He then gave her the best smile he could muster and declared, "I'll be sure to pass this test, kaa-chan! I'll give it everything I've got, and they'll see that I'm more than ready! So, don't worry so much!"

She could spot the falsehood in his smile from a mile away; one of the perks of being his mother since he was a baby. However, she couldn't bring herself to call him out on it this time; not when he was desperately trying to make _himself_ believe he wouldn't fail.

So, with her own smile of falsehood, she gave him a warm hug to pour all her support before she watched him take off in a jog. And as he left, she couldn't help but feel like something terrible was going to happen; something that she could've prevented.

But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

Managing to arrive in class with a few minutes to spare, Naruto found an empty seat next to Hinata Hyuuga; a shy girl who had a good heart and was a friend of his. She greeted him with a polite smile, her cheeks dusted with an almost never-ending blush.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Morning, Hinata," he greeted back politely. Yoshino had drilled it into his head since he could remember to treat others respectfully until they prove undeserving of it. he still felt phantom pains of the lumps he received during those lessons.

"How are you feeling about the exam?" Hinata continued, looking concerned. "Are you still having trouble with the Clone Jutsu?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to give it my best effort. If I pass the other tests and only fail that jutsu, I should still have enough points to pass. Right?"

"I would assume so, but nothing is certain…"

He could accept that response, finding the truth in it. He would've spoke further if the two loudest girls in the class hadn't barged in, making a scene at the door before they argued over who would sit beside Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto didn't get the Uchiha. He grew up from a respected Clan and lost them when his brother snapped and killed them all; something the Uzumaki-Nara still found to be suspicious. He then pushes anyone away when they try to help him, spouting off about avenging his family and not needing anyone to help him do so.

The way Naruto saw it, Sasuke was an idiot who couldn't see the value in camaraderie or friendship. By everything holy, Naruto knew he wouldn't be where he was now without the help of his loved ones and friends. If Sasuke continued this _lone wolf_ mentality, he'd find nothing but that bitter loneliness when his time came.

It was a morbid thought, but Shikaku-tou-san warned him years ago what being alone does to a person.

Not long after the arrival of Sasuke's biggest fans, Iruka and Mizuki entered the room and silenced the students before informing them about the different tests for the Genin Exam. First would be a written test, then outside for physical tests such as shuriken/kunai precision and taijutsu examinations, and finally the ninjutsu segment of the exam.

After that explanation, the written tests were handed out and the students started their tests.

* * *

Naruto sat in his seat, waiting for his name to be called for the ninjutsu portion of the exam. He had studied hard for the written test and felt he had more than earned a passing grade, his weapon accuracy was slightly under a perfect score (he'd estimate around 90-95%), and he had lasted the full ten minutes against Mizuki in the taijutsu portion; though he suspected that the Chunin was holding back on him less than with the other students.

Now, there was just the final portion, and he was nervous about his chances. He could pull off the Transformation and Replacement techniques without issue, but Clones were still out of his reach. He just hoped that everything else he did for the exams as a whole would be enough.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called out, making him tense before he took a steady breath and followed the man inside the testing room. After taking his seat, Iruka ordered, "Perform the Transformation Jutsu."

Nodding in compliance, Naruto went through the handseals before his form was engulfed in smoke. When it cleared, his form was replaced with a redheaded woman of average height. Her hair reached her ankles, her violet orbs held a playfulness inside that was full of warmth, and her clothes consisted of a white blouse beneath a green dress with blue sandals and a black clip that parted her hair to the left.

Iruka, having seen the woman in passing when she was alive, nodded in acceptance at Naruto's successful Transformation. "Nice work. Next is the Replacement Jutsu. You are to replace yourself with that log in the back corner."

Still under the guise of his late mother, Naruto nodded before he held a half Ram Seal and flared his chakra briefly. In a flicker, he was now in the corner while the log was in his place, hanging in midair for a second before falling with a loud plop.

Mizuki nodded at the success while Iruka was kind enough to give the still transformed teen a smile. "Nice work keeping up your disguise while performing this jutsu. Now, dispel your Transformation and perform the Clone Jutsu. You must produce at least three to pass."

A small burst of smoke covered Naruto before he was back in his regular appearance, a noticeably nervous expression on his face. Taking a breath, he slowly went through the necessary handseals while gathering his chakra; the energy outlining his form in a bright blue shade.

"Clone Jutsu!" Naruto declared, flaring his chakra and producing three puffs of smoke. When they cleared, it showed three Clones; but they were far from being noted as successful.

The first was far too pale; the skin being a ghostly white. It also looked sickly, standing wobbly and placing a hand over its stomach.

The second looked out of breath, sitting down and practically gasping for air. This one was also a ghostly white, but the clothes were also off color by several shades.

The final one looked dead, collapsed on the floor and not moving a muscle. The clothes were a stormy gray color, nearly matching the white skin of the copy.

"I'm afraid I can't pass you on the Clone Jutsu, Naruto," Iruka noted, marking that section as a failure.

"But…do I still pass?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, Genin are required to have _some_ form of genjutsu to pass this test. The Clone Jutsu, while classified as a ninjutsu, is more akin to genjutsu since the duplicates are illusionary," Mizuki explained, hiding his smirk at the boy's dawning realization. "Unless you have a different genjutsu you'd like to present to us to make up for the failure…?"

Iruka nodded in agreement, showing Naruto that what his fellow Chunin explained was the truth. "Do you know any other genjutsu, Naruto?"

Looking down, the redheaded teen answered, "No… I don't."

"Then I'm sorry to say that you fail," Iruka concluded, genuinely apologetic towards the young man who obviously tried his best. "There's always next semester, though. Practice your Clone Jutsu or learn a different genjutsu by then. I'll pass you on principle if you can display a successful one by then."

Nodding despondently, Naruto turned and walked out of the examination room, walking passed those who passed and those who had yet to take the test. He left the classroom while fighting his tears, missing his brother and friend look to his retreating form sadly.

* * *

Seated on the roof of the Academy, Naruto watched as his fellow classmates were congratulated by their friends and family about their promotion to Genin. He noted that Shikamaru was hugged by Yoshino before she looked around, searching for him while Shikaku spoke with his son.

Naruto didn't want to be found, though. He had failed and couldn't face his family knowing that. It would hurt too much to see their looks of sympathy or to hear them try to make him feel better. He wanted to pass for them; but he couldn't even do that.

"Thought I'd find you up here," he heard, making him turn to see Mizuki approach him before sitting beside him. "Sorry that you didn't pass, Naruto. I can tell you really wanted it, but we have rules and guidelines for a reason."

"I know…"

"How bad do you want to pass?"

"I'll do anything," was his immediate response.

"I see. Then I guess I won't feel too worried telling you that I might have a makeup exam for you to take." Seeing that he had the boy's attention, the man continued, "Genjutsu is a good skill to have; but, it's not a necessity. We're ninja, which means we need to be able to sneak around and retrieve information or secrets from our enemies. So, this makeup exam will test your stealth and information gathering skills."

"What's the test?"

He could barely contain his smirk as he explained, "Inside the Hokage's office, there's this scroll…"

* * *

He was breathing heavily as he darted away from the Hokage Tower, a scroll almost as large as he was strapped to his back. He had been able to pull one over on the Hokage by playing on the man's weakness; and what a sad one it was.

Seriously, who passes out just by seeing an almost nude woman? He mentally made a note to thank Kiba for giving him that old magazine, the Inuzuka practically throwing it away when he purchased a more current edition.

A simple Transformation was all he needed, and the Old Man was down for the count. That made he worry about village security, but he couldn't dwell on that. He needed to keep moving so that he could meet Mizuki at the designated location.

In the back of his mind, he hoped that the Hokage would overlook his actions this night. He must've known about the test, and there should be extra points for getting passed him; at least he _hoped_ there were.

Doubts started to creep into his thoughts, slowing down his rush to a jog as he moved through the forest to the rendezvous point. The Old Man looked genuinely surprised at his appearance; far too surprised for it to be acting. What if he wasn't in on the test? What if this was a trick?

What if…?

He broke out of his thoughts upon reaching the clearing, staying in the shadows and looking around for any signs of a trap. He frowned and stayed in the bushes, using the foliage to hide him as he looked at the scroll he took.

"What the hell is in this thing, anyway?" he whispered to himself, remembering to stay as quiet as possible. Setting the large scroll on the ground, he rolled it open slightly and saw that it listed a jutsu; the Shadow Clone to be exact.

His frown deepened at that, knowing that it was a Clone technique that got him into this situation in the first place. Still, as he looked over the notes for this one, it felt right up his alley in terms of usage. It was chakra extensive, and he had chakra in spades; which only added to his poor control over it.

Perhaps he could make good use of this jutsu.

* * *

He lost track of time practicing the jutsu, but he felt that he had it down before he heard rustling in the distance. Hastily rolling up the scroll, he was surprised to see Iruka land in the clearing.

"Sensei? Are you issuing the makeup test, too?" he asked, effectively stopping Iruka from yelling at the redheaded teen.

"Makeup test…?" he repeated.

"Yeah, the one Mizuki told me about. It was supposed to test my stealth and intel gathering." At Iruka's angered look, he came to a realization. "He tricked me, didn't he…?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto; but there's no makeup test after you fail. You're only allowed to retake the test the following semester. Mizuki played on your failing grade to try and get the scroll for himself. Just hand it over and we can go explain this to Lord Hokage."

Naruto nodded sadly, feeling ashamed at his actions. He stood up and moved over to Iruka before they both heard heavy distortions in the air and dove away, avoiding a massive shuriken that would've tore into them. Looking to the direction it came from, they saw Mizuki sneering at them from one of the trees.

"Tch! I missed, eh? And it looks like the cat's out of the bag," he groused.

"Mizuki, you damned traitor! How could you do this to the Hidden Leaf?!" Iruka questioned angrily.

"Simple; for power. Lord Orochimaru promised me ultimate power if he was delivered the scroll, and he also said I can take care of the fox brat if I could make it work. A shame you got involved, Iruka." The false apology was joined by a condescending smile. "You could've lived longer if you had just stayed out of this."

"Naruto, take that scroll and run!"

"Oh, he isn't going to leave; not when I can tell him the reason why he's given the cold shoulder by so many people here in this village!"

Iruka's eyes widened. "No, that's forbidden!"

"What was the reason?" Naruto asked, wanting to know why he was seemingly feared or why people acted like he didn't exist.

"Naruto, you're not ready to know!"

"I disagree, Iruka! I think he should've been told years ago! I think he should've been known he was the Kyuubi reborn before he even entered the Academy!" Mizuki taunted, yelling out the _truth_.

Naruto's eyes went wide at that, his body trembling at the news. "I-I'm…the Kyuubi…?"

"Naruto, don't listen to him!" Iruka pleaded. "You're not the fox; you're it's prison!"

"Whatever the case, it doesn't change that people treat him like trash and that the fox will die with him!" Mizuki pulled out his second shuriken, spinning it dangerously as a manic grin formed on his face. "Imagine my reward when the world knows that I've forever silenced the Kyuubi! NOW DIE, DEMON FOX!"

The shuriken was sent hurtling forward, but a wall made of darkness rose up to intercept it. Mizuki lost his grin for a surprised look before he was caught off guard by the mother of all punches striking the side of his face. Sent crashing into an adjacent tree, he looked up to see an enraged Yoshino staring down at him; a murderous aura pouring off her form as she cracked her knuckles.

"You dare try to kill _my_ son?" she spoke in a low tone as her rage grew. "Try to fill his head with lies to justify your own?!" Reaching down, she grabbed the frightened man by his Chunin vest and brought him face-to-face with her. "Let me enlighten you on what I do to those who try to hurt my family!"

Naruto was unaware of the tears rolling down his cheeks before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Shikaku giving him a grim smile. "Best not watch what she'll do to the poor bastard. It won't be pretty."

The sound of Mizuki's wails of anguish and pleas for mercy made Naruto concede to the man's advice.

"Here, son," he continued, surprising the redhead since the man _never_ used that title with him. "Give me the scroll. I promise that you'll be told the truth when we return."

His tears flowed faster as he handed the man the scroll before he rushed into his open arms. Crying into his chest, Naruto offered endless apologies for his actions and for letting them down; which only served to make Shikaku hug him tighter.

He was still apologizing when Yoshino finished _enlightening_ Mizuki, and Shikaku allowed her to bring Naruto over to her. She stopped his apologies with soft words of comfort, easing him into an exhausted rest as the emotional night finally took its toll on him. She didn't care, letting him sleep as she held her boy close to her.

 _'Kushina-chan, I'm so sorry… I should've let him know instead of worrying about the consequences.'_

While Shikaku spoke with the ANBU and handed one of them the Sacred Scroll, she situated Naruto on her back with his head resting on her shoulder. With a nod, she followed her husband and the ANBU back to the Hokage's office while Iruka was dismissed for the evening.

* * *

"For what it's worth," Sarutobi began, speaking to a once again awake Naruto, "you won't be punished for your actions tonight, Naruto. If a student cannot trust his teacher, then that leaves the question of who they _can_ trust. Also, about the Kyuubi…"

"…I'm really its prison?" he asked softly.

"The proper term is _Jinchūriki_ ," Shikaku explained. "Kushina was the previous container before you, and she should've remained that way if she hadn't died that night."

"So, is it my-?"

"Don't you dare finish that question, young man!" Yoshino cut off, making him wince at her stern face and tone. She softened them both as she continued, "Kushina-chan wanted nothing more than to be a mother to you, sweetheart. We're still not sure what happened that night, but I will not have you blaming yourself for her death. Am I clear?"

He nodded through his renewed tears. "Yes, ma'am…"

"I had hoped to tell you after you became a Genin, but with everything that happened, I'm starting to think you should've been told sooner," the Hokage mused regretfully. "And I'm sorry that I didn't look further into your struggles with one of the jutsu needed to pass this exam. I should've known by now that a simple Clone would be beyond you. The Uzumaki Clan were known for their excessive chakra, and you being the Jinchūriki of the fox only adds onto to those higher chakra levels."

"Is that why the Shadow Clone technique is easier for me to do?" Naruto asked, wiping away his tears.

"Yes, considering the taxing amount of chakra they demand. Still, I believe that you should be reimbursed for what's happened to you tonight; considering how you were almost framed for theft and treason."

Naruto winced at that, relieved that he wasn't in trouble.

"So, for successfully completing this _makeup exam_ , for learning a B-Rank jutsu, and for your earlier marks on your _actual_ Genin Exam, I'm allowing you to pass this year and join your classmates among the ranks of Genin. Congratulations, Naruto."

Naruto was stunned at the news for a few moments before he smiled brightly and stood up, bowing to the Hokage. "Thank you, Old Man!"

"Naruto!" Yoshino admonished.

"It's alright, Yoshino. It's refreshing to hear referrals to my age instead of constantly being called by a title."

The Nara matriarch frowned at that before relenting for the moment. It didn't mean she would allow her son to keep being so disrespectful. Shikaku, seeing the look on his wife's face, simply chuckled and said nothing while Naruto was still giddy with excitement.

"Now, you should be told about your future team and sensei in a week's time at the Academy," Sarutobi explained to the new Genin. "Be sure to show up on time, and know that I'm expecting great things from you, Naruto."

"I will, and thank you again," he bid before he was led out of the office by Yoshino, leaving Shikaku with the elderly village leader.

"Will we be punished for telling Shikamaru?"

Smiling warmly, the Hokage replied, "I doubt something this big could stay hidden between brothers, Shikaku. Have a nice evening."

Smirking back, the Nara patriarch gave the man a respectful nod before following his family.

* * *

A week flew by in a blink, and Naruto was once again seen hanging around the Nara Clan deer with Shiroi's head in his lap.

"So…I get my team today," he spoke up, getting a soft grunt from the doe. "I'm kinda anxious about who my teammates and sensei will be. I just hope that they won't care about me holding the Kyuubi." Looking to her, he asked, "You don't mind that I have a giant, angry fox in my gut, do you?"

Shiroi raised her head and gave him a dull stare, making him laugh.

"Yeah, I should've expected as much! Hahaha!"

She smiled at him before resting her head once more, enjoying the way he petted her fur.

"Thanks for always being so understanding, Shiroi-chan," he said softly. "I'm glad we're friends."

She said nothing at that, breathing softly as she rested against him. He saw that she wasn't going to move anytime soon, so he made a Shadow Clone before switching places with it. Free to leave, he reached down to pat her head before he walked off back to the compound.

After a moment, Shiroi roused herself from her rest, allowing the Clone to dispel with a smile and wave. Left alone with her fellow deer, a soft feminine voice was heard saying, "You really believe he is worthy?"

She turned to see and older doe staring at her, this one having streaks of white in her brown fur. Shiroi nodded once and replied, "Yes. I believe in him completely. He has heart, and I know he would never abuse our trust. Plus, as he said…we're friends; and I trust in my friend."

The elder doe nodded in understanding. "Very well, then. When the time comes, have him come to the center of our woods. My fellow Elders and I shall test him then."

"I will, your grace," Shiroi bid with a bow, confident in her friend's chances of passing their tests.

The Divine Messengers will return. (1)

* * *

 **1~ In the Shinto Faith, deer are seen as Messengers of the Gods.**

 **That's that! Like I said, this idea is "different", and I want to see how "different" ideas are taken here on FanFiction.**

 **Please leave your thoughts and comments in a review and remember that this is mainly a test idea. If it winds up being a major success, then I shall try to continue it.**

 **On a side note, I'm not sure who to pair Naruto Uzumaki-Nara with if I _do_ continue this idea. If you guys have a suggestion alongside your review for the story, please share it along with a VALID reason why.**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 _ **~pain17ification~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Team

**Happy Holidays to everyone here on FanFiction!**

 **I give you this update as a present! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

 _Nara-To_

 _Chapter 2: Team_

* * *

Sitting next to his friend, Naruto was waiting anxiously for Iruka to finish his farewell to the fresh graduates. It was more like another lecture from the man about the importance of behaving professionally under their Jonin sensei, and the redhead saw that over half of the graduates had already tuned the man out not even halfway through his speech.

Hinata, bless her heart, was paying rapt attention to the man's word. She always listened to the lectures and made sure to take notes during their Academy years. He was honestly surprised that she didn't have any notes during this speech.

Finally, the Chunin finished and started going through the team listings. The first six teams were filled with students from civilian families, and Naruto only recognized a couple of the Jonin mentioned as the sensei.

"Team 7 will be led by Kakashi Hatake. The Genin for this team will consist of Sakura Haruno…"

The pinkette perked up at that.

"…Kiba Inuzuka…"

Kiba and Sakura both groaned at that, neither one liking their situation.

"…and Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka finished, and he was immediately drowned out by Sakura's declarations of _true love prevailing_ and Ino's shouts of outrage. One use of his infamous Big Head Technique got everyone quiet once again. "Team 8 will be led by Kurenai Yuhi. The Genin for this team will consist of Shino Aburame…"

Shino barely twitched.

"…Hinata Hyuuga…"

Hinata turned to her new teammate and offered him a polite smile that he nodded at.

"…and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Cool! We're on the same team, Hinata," Naruto exclaimed happily, earning a smile from the heiress. He then turned to Shino and offered the Aburame a thumbs-up, which made the heir blink behind his shades before he offered Naruto a similar nod to the one that he gave Hinata.

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will be led by Asuma Sarutobi. The Genin for this team will consist of Choji Akamichi…"

The big-boned Genin paid attention.

"…Shikamaru Nara…"

The two friends gave one another smiles.

"…and Ino Yamanaka," Iruka finished before looking in the heiress's direction. To his surprise, she didn't yell or make a face. In fact, she looked like she was expecting this outcome. "That's all for the team listings. Your sensei will meet you all in an hour, so be sure to be here when the time comes."

With that, the man left the classroom, and the Genin were silently encouraged to get to know their new teammates during the hour reprieve.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Jonin in question were meeting in the office of the Hokage, listening to the team listings through the viewing orb on the man's desk. Hiruzen cut the viewing once Iruka left the classroom and turned to his subordinates.

"Understand that the future of these Genin, should they pass the final portion of their examination, will be in your hands. I expect each of you to teach them fairly and to respect the need for differing tactics and personalities. Don't fault them for not being what you would prefer in a Genin Team. Instead, help guide them into reaching their potential."

His orders earned nods of understanding from the various Jonin. Asuma then turned to Kurenai and noted, "Looks like both of us have Nara kids on our teams. Got any ideas if yours is as lazy as his clansmen?"

The query was said in jest, but Kurenai thought it was a valid concern. "I'll wait and see if he's like them before I make any decisions. Besides, he goes by _Uzumaki_ , so that should mean he's different from them."

"If you count holding back the fox as _different_ ," a random Jonin muttered, earning a frown from the woman.

"Enough," Hiruzen ordered, stopping any further comments. "You all have an hour to gather any information on your potential students before meeting them. Use the time wisely and understand that not all Genin may be as they seem on paper."

The Jonin all gave their affirmations to his order and departed from his office. Not even five minutes after they left, a certain "one-eyed" Jonin stepped in via the window.

"Late again, Kakashi. I've spoken with you about this, if you recall."

"Must have slipped my mind," the Jonin replied without shame. "Anyway, I'm assuming that the others have already been informed of their assigned Genin?"

"Yes, but you don't know yours."

"I'll find out when I go to pick them up," Kakashi waved off with a shrug. "It's not like I expect them to pass my test, anyway."

The Hokage sighed at the man's attitude. "They may surprise you, Kakashi."

"Doubtful, sir; but I'll give them the test anyway if only to prove my point."

With that, the man left the Hokage's office. Hiruzen sighed once more, turning to the picture of his late successor. "He's lost without, Minato. Ever since you sacrificed yourself to seal the Kyuubi, Kakashi's become a shell of who he once was."

He grabbed his pipe and lit it, taking a few puffs to gather his thoughts.

"It doesn't help that your legacy wasn't born from you and Kushina. A shame you couldn't make it work with her and she wound up with the Nara Clan. I'm still boggled by that, honestly."

Truly, Shikanagi (1) was a lucky man to have won the heart of the village's late Habanero. Not much is known about how they met or – more importantly – how they fell in love, but Kushina died with a smile as she protected her son from the Kyuubi and Shikanagi was one of the casualties during the fox's escape from her seal.

Minato was the one who named Naruto as he died alongside Kushina, and she accepted the name with her dying breath. It was the last Hiruzen had ever heard from the three ninja that had the biggest influence in Naruto's birth.

"Here's hoping that Kakashi will come around, Minato. I truly hope he will be the one that breaks the curse that's associated with Team 7."

* * *

Naruto decided to invite his teammates to lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, a stand that Yoshino introduced him to when he was a child. It was also the day he met the culinary love of his life that was ramen.

Yoshino could only face palm at his addiction outmatching that of Kushina's.

"Yo, Pops! Nee-chan! I need an extra-large Miso Ramen and whatever my new teammates want!" he called as he took a seat, flanked by the two Genin in question.

Teuchi was heard laughing warmly in the kitchen. "Coming up, kid!"

Ayame, the man's daughter, walked out from the kitchen and greeted her surrogate younger brother with a tight hug that he easily returned. "Good to see you, Naruto-kun. You too, Hinata-san."

Hinata, having joined Naruto for ramen a couple of times, gave Ayame a polite nod and smile.

"And you are…?"

Fixing his shades, the last Genin answered, "I'm Shino Aburame. I've been invited here by Uzumaki-san to establish some sort of team bonding."

"Well, it won't go anywhere if you speak so formally, Aburame-san," Ayame admonished, but still addressed him formally. "A friend shouldn't refer to another by their family name. It's too professional."

"Understandable," he agreed. "However, I do not know my new teammates very well; so, I didn't wish to assume anything out of offense."

"Hey, no worries, Shino," Naruto spoke up, giving the Aburame a grin. "I've never really liked formalities; even if kaa-chan gets on my case about them. Go ahead and just call me Naruto."

"And you may speak the same with me, Shino-kun," Hinata added with a smile, ordering some Chicken Ramen.

Shino merely nodded his understanding. "Very well, then. And I'd like to order a Beef Ramen, please."

"Coming up!" Ayame replied, giving the order to her father and bringing out Naruto's order. "So, did they say who your sensei will be?"

"Kurenai Yuhi," Naruto replied between slurps.

"She's tutored and looked after me before," Hinata added. "I'm glad that she'll continue being part of my training."

"Anything you can tell us about her?"

"She's patient, supportive, and respectable. She's known for her genjutsu mastery and is regarded as one of the village's top kunoichi."

"Genjutsu… I'm afraid I don't see how she would be a good instructor for us," Shino noted. "I admit that I'm average at casting genjutsu, but I can't see myself making a career of it."

"Same here," Naruto replied. "Well, except for being average in genjutsu. I've got too much chakra to control it properly for genjutsu; unless I try and go for a wide area version."

Hinata frowned in thought as Ayame brought her and Shino's orders. "I'm sure she'll have more to teach us than just genjutsu."

"Something else has had me thinking," Shino mused, earning their attention. "Teams are usually formed so that they can fit a certain niche. For example, Team 10 drew inspiration from the Ino-Shika-Cho of the previous generation, and they were renowned for their capture/interrogation prowess."

"Makes sense," Naruto replied. "They want to see if that kind of combination can be replicated successfully. Based on how Team 7 was formed, I'm guessing they'll be some sort of assault team. Right?"

"That was my assumption as well," Shino agreed. "However, our team seems to be half thought out."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I mean that you, Hinata-san, and I are perfectly fit for tracking given your bloodline and my family beetles. From what you said of Yuhi-sensei's specialty, and how Naruto-san would fit better with an assault team, it feels like our team is only halfway reaching its niche."

"Maybe they were worried about over-specialization?" Naruto suggested, having finished his ramen and spent a moment thinking over Shino's concern.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, if our team was full of nothing but trackers, and our target happens to be too difficult for us to take down, wouldn't it be bad if tracking was our only specialty? If you think about it, Team 10 works because Shikamaru-nii can capture targets, Ino can get information from them, and Choji acts as the muscle."

He crossed his arms with his eyes closed, his Nara mind at full throttle.

"Even Team 7 works to an extent. Sasuke will obviously be the major hitter, Kiba will be a good backup as well as bring tracking to the mix, and Sakura has always been good at chakra control exercises. She could either go for genjutsu or even medical training to round up the team."

"That doesn't really explain how our team works," Shino reminded.

"Actually," Hinata cut in, "I think I can see where Naruto-kun is going with this. Shino-kun, you would be our primary tracker with your beetles, but you also have a solid foundation of ninjutsu and taijutsu to help in combat. I can help track with my eyes, and my family's taijutsu gives me a slight edge in terms of physical combat. Naruto-kun has chakra in spades, so this could allow him to be our ninjutsu powerhouse; alongside his Nara Clan techniques, which can help us capture our targets. Meanwhile, Kurenai-sensei is a Jonin and evens out the team with her genjutsu mastery."

"I've also gotten pretty good with fūinjutsu from my Uzumaki heritage," Naruto informed. "My mom had a bunch of old notebooks and journals on the subject before she died. When I started the Academy, they were given to me."

"I'm confused. Didn't you refer to another woman as _kaa-chan_?" Shino questioned.

"Yoshino-kaa-chan is actually my aunt on my father's side. I lost both my parents the night the Kyuubi attacked, so she raised me alongside Shikamaru-nii. She told me about my mother when she gave me her old journals."

"…What was your mother's name then, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked hesitantly, knowing it was a sensitive topic.

A warm smile graced his face, his violet eyes losing focus. "Kushina… My mom's name was Kushina, and she was the only other Uzumaki to live here in the village other than Mito-sama."

"The wife of Lord First," Shino murmured. "Your bloodline is surprisingly remarkable, Naruto-san."

The Uzumaki grew bashful at that. "Thanks…" He then looked at the clock in the stall and left enough money for the food, plus a nice tip. "We should head back before we're late. Thanks for the food Pops, nee-chan!"

"Come back soon!" Teuchi bid with a wave.

"You and your team are always welcome here, Naruto-kun!" Ayame added.

He waved back at them as Team 8 returned to the Academy.

* * *

Sitting together in one of the rows, Team 8 watched as Team 3 was picked up by a Jonin wearing a bandana and chewing on a senbon needle. As soon as he left, two more Jonin walked in.

The first, a male, had a similar face to the Hokage and was chewing on the butt of a cigarette. "Team 10? Follow me," he ordered, prompting the newest Ino-Shika-Cho to stand from their seats and follow the bearded Jonin.

The second Jonin, a woman with wavy black hair and stunning crimson eyes, then spoke. "Team 8, you're with me. Come along, now."

Naruto and his teammates stood up and made to follow, but they stopped when Kurenai turned to the remaining trio of Genin.

"You three best get comfortable. Your sensei is known for being at least a couple hours late to everything," she warned kindly before escorting her new team out of the Academy, heading for the sparring circles outside. "Take a seat," she suggested, gesturing to the small bench while she remained standing.

Naruto then spoke up, "Is it true that you're an A-Rank kunoichi in the Bingo Book?"

She blinked at the sudden question. "Yes, that's right. I suppose now's a good time as any for introductions. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, a Jonin of the village and its foremost expert on genjutsu. A few things I like are going out with my friends, a nice book, and the smell of cinnamon. I dislike perverted antics, uncontrolled vices, and disrespectful actions. My current goal is to see the three of you become successful ninja of this village."

The three paid attention to her intro, and it was Hinata who was chosen to go next. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like cinnamon rolls, my friends, and my family. However, one of my dislikes is certain practices my family still uses, as well as those who abuse their power; whether it's physical power or political power. My goal is to become a stronger kunoichi and to remove the practices I dislike my family using."

"Very good, Hinata. Now, Shino…?"

"I am Shino Aburame, heir of the Aburame Clan. I enjoy speaking to my beetles, discovering new ways to utilize them, and I'm finding myself enjoying the company of my current teammates."

Naruto and Hinata smiled at that, as did Kurenai.

"I dislike those who kill insects, or any form of life, without question, those who underestimate others, and those who act on arrogance. My goal is to become a successful leader of my clan by becoming a successful ninja. I would also like to discover a new species of insect that could benefit my clan in the future."

"I'll do what I can to help you get there," Kurenai promised, earning a thankful nod from the Genin. "Lastly…?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki-Nara, though I usually just go by Uzumaki. I love my family and everything they've done for me. I like hanging out with my friends, the deer of the Nara Clan, stargazing, and visiting Ichiraku Ramen because the people there are always nice. I also enjoy studying fūinjutsu since it's like a puzzle that I need to break apart and put back together. Things I dislike are people who underestimate me and my family, people who lie to others and to themselves, and people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and it's holster."

The analogy wasn't lost on Kurenai.

"My goal is to master fūinjutsu and visit my mother's old homeland; if for nothing else than to pay my respects to the lost Uzumaki Clan."

"A difficult set of goals you've set for yourself, Naruto-san. Fūinjutsu is tricky enough on its own, but I've heard rumors of how getting past the natural defenses of the Hidden Whirlpool is practically impossible."

He grinned determinedly. "I'm not going to let that stop me. Not by a long shot."

She smiled at his determination. "Well, as much as I'd love to get started on training the three of you, there's one last test you must take to become Genin. This test is decided by the Jonin, and it's to see if their potential team has what it takes to act as a team. Understand?"

They nodded.

"My test for you three is simple; you must find me."

As soon as she said that, her image faded into nothing.

"Crap! She had us in a genjutsu this whole time!" Naruto groused, remembering the lessons taught in the Academy and flexing his chakra to break it.

The other two did the same and Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan to search for Kurenai. "I can't see her chakra network anywhere."

"And the female beetle I placed on her has returned since she was just an illusion," Shino added.

Naruto frowned for a moment. "Maybe she's testing us on tracking… What did she say that stands out in your minds?"

"She said she likes going out with her friends," Hinata replied. "I've only seen another woman hang around Kurenai-sensei, and she was a woman with purple hair that likes to eat dango."

"She also said that she enjoys reading, and there are a few bookstores in the village," Shino added.

"And she likes the smell of cinnamon… Is there a place where people can hang out for a snack and read comfortably?" the Uzumaki asked.

Hinata perked up. "Yes! There's this café that serves coffee and has books for guests. It's where I usually buy cinnamon rolls."

"Great! Lead the way!"

"And what if sensei isn't there?" Shino asked, following after Hinata and Naruto.

"If this place is a bust then we'll try and find this friend of hers that Hinata saw," Naruto answered as Team 8 took off.

They were unaware of a small garden snake watching them go before is vanished in a small puff of smoke.

* * *

"Your brats are pretty good, Kurenai-chan," Anko complimented as she nibbled on her empty dango skewer. "They're on their way here now."

"Good. I would be worried if they couldn't pay attention to blatant clues and prior knowledge," the red-eyed woman replied as she sipped her coffee.

"What would you have done if you didn't have the heiress?"

"I would've had them try to find me through a series of genjutsu. I'll be testing them on that either way, however."

"You sure you want to focus on that? I've looked at their files and none of them seem the type for genjutsu; especially Foxy."

Kurenai rolled her eyes at the childish nickname for one of her students. "I'm aware that my specialty won't be something they will lean towards; but that doesn't mean I'll leave them unprepared to deal with those who _do_ use genjutsu. Better to have them ready for anything I can think of than let them struggle."

"Struggling builds character," Anko shot down nonchalantly. "If they don't struggle for something, then they won't appreciate the lesson you're trying to teach."

Kurenai had to concede to her friend's point. It was just another way of saying _No Pain, No Gain_.

"There she is!" she heard a familiar voice exclaim, prompting her to turn and see her Genin approaching with Naruto being the one who spoke. "We found you, sensei."

"Yes, you did. Have a seat, all of you," the Jonin relayed, scooting over so that Anko could sit beside her with the three Genin across from them. "This here is my friend, Anko Mitarashi. I'll be asking her, as well as other Jonin, to assist me during my training for you three. Keep this in mind; it's not bad to point out your own shortcomings or flaws. It just shows that you know what you will need to work on for the future."

"Sup, squirts?" Anko greeted with a grin, her dango skewer between her teeth. "I work for the village's Interrogation Department, and it's my job to gather information from people our Hunter Squads capture. If you three keep this path of a Tracking/Hunting Team, then you'll be seeing me pretty often."

"Does it only have to be if we stay on a Hunter Squad?" Naruto asked curiously, much to Anko's interest.

"Thinking of visiting little old Anko-chan, gaki?" she teased, but was surprised to see him shrug.

"I'm always up to meeting new people. You'll never know who a friend could be if you don't put yourself out there, ttebayo."

Hinata fought a giggle at her friend's verbal tic, smiling and fighting snickers at his red face.

"Dammit… I thought I got rid of that thing…"

"Aww~! Little gaki has a verbal tic! How _cute_!" Anko gushed, reaching over to ruffle his hair, making him swipe at her hand with a growl.

"I'm _not_ cute! I'm a Genin of this village, and we are beginner badasses in the making; _not_ cute kids anymore!" he argued vehemently.

"Emphasis on the _beginner_ part there," the violet haired woman stressed with a smug grin.

"Anyway," Kurenai cut off before her friend and student got off track, "congratulations on passing my test. Though, bear in mind that I deliberately left clues for you to think on. Targets for Hunter Squads will rarely do something like that, so it will be your job to be observant of everything and anything when on assignment. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sensei," the Genin agreed in synch.

"Good. Now, I'm going to use this time to go over what I've been able to dig up about the three of you. We'll start with you, Shino."

The Aburame sat straighter as he waited for her to report about him.

"You're the son of Shibi Aburame, ranked fairly high in your class, and are currently on your third-generation hive. You hope to stand out amongst your clansmen by bringing in a new insect, but you've also tried making hybrid insects with your previous generation hives. You also hope to form companionable relationships with your classmates, but you don't appear to know how to handle their eccentricities. Am I right?"

Shino nodded once, not surprised that she gathered so much about him.

"Next is Hinata, eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga with a deceased mother and a younger sister named Hanabi. You know your family taijutsu but find it restricting to your body type, you second-guess yourself in spars which results in you having a more average standing in the Academy, and you willingly take on hardships so that others around you won't have to suffer. However, despite your setbacks, you're the strongest and most well-rounded kunoichi of your class; even if you didn't receive the title of Top Kunoichi. This would most likely stem from an anxiety towards mass attention from others. Correct?"

"Y-Yes, sensei," the heiress stuttered, not comfortable with her negatives being spoken so freely.

"And lastly is Naruto, adopted into the home of Shikaku Nara and his wife Yoshino. Despite carrying Nara blood from your father, you refer to yourself by your late mother's clan name. you also were slightly above average in the Academy, mostly because of your inability to use the standard Clone Jutsu. However, after being deceived by Mizuki…"

Hinata and Shino both looked surprised at that while Naruto had a straight face.

"…you were able to study and learn the advanced Shadow Clone Jutsu, finding it easier due to the chakra extensive nature of the technique. You stay up late to stargaze but rise early to spend your mornings with the Nara Clan deer; specifically, one you named Shiroi that you've known since she was a fawn. You use your clan's signature shadow techniques in unorthodox ways, using them to form into shapes or even letters instead of tendrils. And lastly, you carry a legacy that many villagers are forbidden from speaking of."

"Yeah, forbidden to speak about but not forbidden to act on," Naruto snarked, surprising his teammates with a rare moment of genuine bitterness.

Kurenai's eyes softened at that. "People just refuse to see how important you are, Naruto. Try not to hold it against them."

"Sure," he drawled out, sounding so much like his male clansmen. "I'll just keep turning the other cheek for them until they finally get it. Are we done here, or do you want to keep talking about us out in the open for other people to eavesdrop?"

The last remark caused the people eavesdropping to act nonchalant, as if they weren't listening in on the breakdown of three high profile Genin.

Not waiting for an answer, Naruto got out of his seat and walked off, hands in his pockets and form slouched as he headed back to the Nara Compound.

"Admittedly, I should've done this in a more private setting," Kurenai stated with some guilt.

"Sensei…why was Naruto-kun so upset?" Hinata asked. "I've never seen him behave like that."

"Unfortunately, Bright Eyes," Anko butted in, "the answer to that is classified unless Whiskers himself talks about it. And considering what it is, I doubt he'll be up to talking about it for a while."

"It has something to do with the village's rather negative viewing of him," Shino mused. "That in itself is rather peculiar since Naruto-san isn't a negatively influential person. He's quite the opposite, actually."

"Like Anko said," Kurenai began firmly, "this is something that Naruto must bring up on his own. Don't pressure him into talking about it; and if you have your own ideas, keep them to yourself."

The two Genin nodded before Kurenai dismissed them, telling them to meet them at Field 8 the next morning.

* * *

Naruto sat on the head of the Fourth Hokage, staring up at the stars as he tried to clear his head. Kurenai's assessment of him brought up some memories that he had hoped to never think back on again.

Even with the backing of an influential clan like the Nara, Naruto was still treated poorly by other villagers because of the Kyuubi. What made it worse for him was that he never knew why he was looked at with disdain and mistreated by the village until only a week ago.

And what a marvelous way to find out that very reason; from someone out to kill you!

He scoffed at that, laying back on the stone head with his head rested atop his arms. "How troublesome…"

"You're sounding more like the Nara then I originally thought," a voice remarked.

Naruto said nothing as Kurenai moved over to his position and lowered herself so that she was sitting next to his lying form. He didn't regard her, instead focusing on the glowing lights that lit up the evening canvas above the world.

"…Sorry for leaving like that, sensei," he apologized after a few moments of silence. "I was just dealing with some bothersome memories."

"No, it's fine. You were right about what I was doing earlier. It was unfair to essentially give your entire backgrounds to anyone who wanted to listen in. That was a rookie mistake, and I don't fault you for being upset about it."

Naruto said nothing in response to that.

"Your teammates are worried about you, and they'll more than likely try to figure out why you have a negative reputation."

"I'll tell them after I have some time to accept this for myself. It's not like there's anyone around who can talk me through what being a Jinchūriki means."

"True…"

"Thanks, though…"

"For what?"

"For seeing me as a person and not as some curse or plague. It means more than you know."

"I'd be a poor excuse of a Jonin if I couldn't tell the difference between a kunai and its holster," she replied with a gentle smile. "You won't ever have to worry about me treating you any differently because of your circumstances, Naruto. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that. Kaa-chan told me that my mom held promises in high regard, and I want to do the same. I'm basing my nindo on keeping my word, no matter the odds."

She chuckled good naturedly. "I'm looking forward to having you as my student. Be sure to come to training tomorrow morning. 7 in the morning at Field 8."

"I'll be there, sensei."

* * *

"It was sorta up and down yesterday," the Uzumaki-Nara said to Shiroi, leaning against her while her head rested in his lap. "I like my team, but Kurenai-sensei brought up some memories that I'd rather leave buried. I hate looking back to those faces… They always make me feel so…worthless."

Shiroi raised her head to look at him.

"I was too young to understand why everyone hated me so much; plus, the fact that no one bothered to tell me what I was in the first place. That kind of blatant dislike and fear would make any child question what they did and why."

He looked up at the slowly brightening sky, watching as the darkness of the previous night was being pushed back by the rising sun. Absently, he had one of his hands running through Shiroi's fur.

"Well, I should go get ready for training today," he mused, stopping his petting and getting to his feet. After a quick stretch, he looked to his friend with a warm smile. "I'll see you later, Shiroi-chan."

With that, he walked off back to his house, allowing a free moment for the elder doe to approach Shiroi.

"My fellow Elders are interested in meeting this boy," she informed.

"I'm not surprised, your grace," Shiroi replied, sounding slightly proud. "He's a good man that's dealt a poor start. But, instead of giving up, he's continuously making do with what he has."

"Where does this confidence come from? Surely it cannot be just because he's your friend?"

Shiroi turned to the elder doe with a smile.

"I believe in him because he has a spark the other potentials lack. And I believe, without a shred of doubt, that the Elders will see that same spark."

The elder doe said nothing in response, simply nodding once before turning to leave.

"We will have you bring him to us soon. Be ready for that moment."

"Yes, your grace."

* * *

 **1~ Shikanagi roughly translates to "Calm Deer". I think that the "opposites attract" ideal works for Kushina. Her hyper and bold personality would mesh well with someone who can remain calm and not be riled up by her.**

 **If you want a character model for how I'd picture his look, I'm gonna go with Jin from** _ **Samurai Champloo**_ **. He's got that calm and collected look that I think works.**

 **Anyway, that's the end of chapter two. I hope it turned out well for you guys.**

 **Happy holidays to you all! I hope that you all are joyful, safe, and thankful. This season is about being around loved ones of all forms, spending time with them and being merry (as cliché as that sounds).**

 **Next year will have** _ **A Fishcake and His Dragon**_ **as the first update!**

 **Until 2019!**

 _ **~pain17ification~**_


End file.
